The present invention relates to a handshake correction apparatus of a photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a handshake correction apparatus capable of correcting image blur caused by the hand of a user shaking.
Digital cameras capture an image of a subject, convert the image into image data, and record the image data in an appropriate file format. If the captured image is affected by the hand of a user shaking or external vibration, the captured image may be blurred, thereby having low quality.
Currently, various image stabilization techniques for automatically correcting camera shake have been developed. For example, a method of fixing an image-forming location on an image sensor by driving and controlling an optical lens to move by an appropriate amount corresponding to camera shake has been considered. In this case, a voice coil motor (VCM) actuator operating based on electromagnetic interaction between magnets and driving coils may be used to drive the optical lens. However, if misalignment occurs between the magnets and the driving coils or between the magnets and yokes, control performance of a correction operation is decreased.